


Sunshine Cockatiel

by LittleTongue



Series: Sunshine Cockatiel [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Little Brothers, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, So basically the Mavericks are like dads to him, Sunshine Cockatiel's a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue
Summary: A series of short stories I have been wanting to write for the past few months now.Sunshine Cockatiel, a rejected Reploid created by Dr. Lee, now a Maverick, was admitted to "special treatment" after an unknown malfunction had taken over his mental processor.As a result, this regressed him back into a child.Join Sunset Cockatiel as he copes with everyday life, along with his Maverick brothers.
Series: Sunshine Cockatiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Little birdy

**Author's Note:**

> Would possibly be updated weekly, on account of if I might still be interested.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine Cockatiel gets dropped off by the front door of the Maverick House, a sanctuary for irregular Mavericks. 
> 
> Storm Eagle, alerted by a doorbell, came to investigate, only to find the little guy on their doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated weekly, or if I'm still interested.

"Alright. We're here," a deep, gruelling voice was heard out in public, from inside the coal-colored black car that stood, parked out in the driveway.  
A small, but lanky robotic bird slowly walked out, feeling scared.  
"W-where are we...?" A small, high-pitched voice emitted from the little one's beak. He turned slowly to the other Reploids who released him out into the open. 

"Listen, Sunshine Cockatiel," Dr. Lee stepped in, his face serious, and his tone stone cold. "You are a special kind of Maverick, but judging by your, umm, 'condition,' we have just confirmed that you cannot be kept any longer.  
So, we'll drop you off here, the Maverick House." The building that stood behind the Cockatiel Maverick was a big one - a deeper shade of blue, with windows that looked rectangular, but not very visible. 

The door was a darker crimson, possibly the stained blood of humans who had stepped inside out of curiosity. It was small, but able for giant Mavericks to fit through. The Cockatiel stepped back in utter fear, trembling in the huge building's presence.  
"I built this house as in means to contain these vicious Mavericks, disconnect them away from society. Their current condition and violent personalities are unfit for this world, so you'll be safe here, with people just like you." 

Sunshine Cockatiel trotted gently towards the porch, every footstep emanating a small crunching sound. "They'll love you," Dr. Lee reassured him, a patronizing smile creasing onto his face. He got back inside the vehicle, and began to drive off, at the speed of light. 

Every waking moment, Sunshine felt fear crawl onto his back like a Spider, finding a bare spot to bite his soft, feathery bird body. The small Maverick, scared for his life, began to motion his feathered wing onto the diamond-shaped doorbell, which created a small sound, similar to a siren.  
_Oh no _he thought, shrinking into the ground with a yellow jacket he was given. The door, opening upon response to the small siren, revealed the Prince of the Skies himself - Storm Eagle.__

____

The imposing figure, standing before Sunshine Cockatiel, looked intimidating, ready to start a fight in any minute. Was this fate, he asked himself? Was this Maverick going to hurt him in anyway, besides attacking him physically?

____

There, he saw him - the little Birdy, burying himself inside of a stray jacket, shivering like a puppy. Storm Eagle, with bits of integrity still latched onto his soul, began to yank the clothing off of Sunshine, revealing the little one.  
His bright yellow head, with a golden beak, two red little dots on his cheeks, small, pink hair swooped backwards, and the beautiful blue eyes.  
Sunshine Cockatiel, not liking what he saw, started to shrink back again, hiding himself from the Maverick. 

____

With a caring motion and positive attitude, Storm Eagle playfully tapped the newbie on the tip of his beak. Sunshine let out a startled yelp, but it was only a small one.  
The fear and anxiety that once rushed through him had started to quickly vanish. The only thing that stood inside Sunshine's emotions was friendliness and contempt. 

____

"They sent you here too, huh?" Storm Eagle asked, carrying Sunshine Cockatiel like a cat. 

____

"Well, here in the Maverick House, everyone will love you."

____


	2. Maverick House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine Cockatiel is given a tour to the Maverick House, his new home. As he is introduced to some other Mavericks just like him, Sunshine suddenly has an accident on himself.
> 
> This is where Armored Armadillo and Sunshine Cockatiel actually have physical contact with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripeon, a liquid/solid compound, is something that Sunshine Cockatiel produces.  
> It mostly serves as urination or defecation.

"Here in the Maverick House, each one of us is separated from society, away from people who will potentially be harmed by us. As a result, we hear that your creator, Dr. Lee, had designed and fixed up this place for all of us." Storm Eagle, still holding Sunshine's hand, began to unlock the door with a single key, and it opened up.

As soon as they walked in, the incoming paranoia of being rejected after one glance had already hit Sunshine Cockatiel.

When both him and Storm Eagle had taken a step inside, every Maverick aggressively cocked their heads towards them. Some of them glared at Sunshine, causing him to sink back behind the Eagle Maverick and even clenching onto his hand. While walking forward, two other Bots began blocking Sunshine's way, smiling in a very uncomfortable manner.

_Oh no..._

One was a Deer with flaming antlers, and the other was a Chameleon. "Hello, Cockatiel!!" They sang, giving the poor Cockatiel Maverick an unsettled aura. "Welcome to the house of Mavericks!!" 

"Fire Stag, Sting Chameleon. Stop," Storm Eagle hissed, grasping onto Sunshine Cockatiel's shoulder and cradling him into his body. "He needs his space. He's only new here." While he was being comforted by the Eagle Maverick's defensive protectiveness, Sunshine began to feel something wet, but solid hit him in the back. 

It even emitted a fresh scent of rubber, grime, and possibly residue. The Cockatiel Maverick looked down shamefully, and began to sweat nervously. "S-sorry, Storm! I do that when I'm nervous!!" He cried, shrinking down. 

Every Maverick had started catching the scent and looked at Storm Eagle, who looked astonished at Sunshine Cockatiel. _I guess this is where they beat me to death_ he thought, getting scared even more. 

Apparently, Storm Eagle walked over to Armored Armadillo and whispered something inside his ear. "Aboslutely," he replied, motioning himself to Sunshine. 

He hunched him over his robotic shoulder and walked Sunshine to the bathroom. 

* * *

The bathroom of the Maverick House looked kind of normal like the ones humans use, but it was in a different style and position. The mirrors were medium-sized, meaning it would be difficult to looked through them. 

Armored Armadillo found the counter that was near the sink and gently placed Sunshine Cockatiel onto it, and started to search for things inside the cabinet of under the bathroom sink. 

He was able to get out a screwdriver and some wet wipes. Lifting both of Sunshine's legs up, he disconnected his lower abdomen by using the screwdriver, then began to find the Ripeon that he had produced. 

With the use of a wet wipe, Armored Armadillo was able to carefully clean off the blue/black compound that stained the back of Sunshine's lower back. It made the wipe dirty, and he disposed of it inside the trash can. 

Armored Armadillo started connecting Sunshine Cockatiel's abdomen back onto his body, and carried him off the counter. "Good," he said, washing his hands. "You're clean. Don't worry, this shouldn't happen often." 

"Thank you, Armor," Sunshine replied, smiling sheepishly. "It means a lot." 

Armored Armadillo tussled his feathers and hugged him gently. "Don't mention it, kid." They both walked out of the bathroom, holding each other's hands.


	3. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the Maverick House, as Sunshine Cockatiel waits patiently for his lunch. It's being prepared by yours truly, Flame Hyenard. 
> 
> (Sorry, no "BURN! BURN TO THE GROUND!" jokes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the previous notes so the comments don't make since. lol

Inside the kitchen of the Maverick House, Flame Hyenard was busy preparing food for the Cockatiel Maverick. He was put in charge by Storm Eagle to feed the kid, and he agreed upon it.  
The plate that had four pieces of a sandwich on it were right beside the formerly empty liquid bottle, which was now filled with Minute Maid peach juice.

He began to walk over to Sunshine Cockatiel, who was waiting patiently for his food. "Don't eat it yet," Hyenard said, "I have to put your bib on." 

He turned around again, picked up the bottle, and placed it next to Sunshine. The only thing next was his bib, which was supplied to him by Dr. Lee before he sent him to the Maverick House. It was small, but it fit perfectly around his scrawny little neck - not enough to choke him, but to feel even.  
Snipe Anteator, assisting Hyenard, came in and handed him a set of napkins. "For the little one," he said before disappearing again. The hyena Maverick then tied the bib around Sunshine's neck, mostly a little too loose, but fixed it afterwards.

The food that was placed before the Cockatiel-based Maverick was nearly consumed in one sitting, since Sunshine himself was hungry. Flame Hyenard was able to prevent him from going too fast, or he'll choke.  
"Slow down, kid," he said, carefully assisting Sunshine Cockatiel while he ate.

"S-sorry, Hyenard," he replied, stopping in-between bites.

"You've never eaten this kind of food before, have you?" Hyenard asked, holding back a small hint of laughter. Sunshine nodded, and resumed to his meal.  
Sitting beside the little boy was also part of his agreement, since the other Mavericks were out with Storm Eagle, and the only remaining ones were the ones from Red Alert.

The instructions given to them by Dr. Lee specifically stated that since Sunshine was a lot more than a flawed Maverick, someone had to keep an eye on him.  
In all honesty, the other Mavericks never really read the instructions - they just skimmed through it. Flame Hyenard, who was keeping watch of Sunshine, fell into a deep sleep in the chair that he had pulled up to the table.

Yes, he was watching the child, but just sitting in a chair beside him made the Hyena Maverick a little sleepy, putting him in a deep slumber. Loud snores began to emanate from him, and Sunshine Cockatiel was alerted by it. Turning to check, his current caregiver had fallen asleep.  
Must to his dismay, he continued eating.

As every piece of the cut sandwich was consumed, Cockatiel moved onto the tray of strawberry pieces strewn out all over the blue plate.  
As soon as Flame had woken up, Sunshine's entire plate of food had been gone.

Hyenard, smiling brightly, picked up the Maverick child, put the plate inside the washer, and escorted him out of the kitchen.

"You sure are a mouthful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delaying this chapter for more than almost two months. 
> 
> Been a little unmotivated lately, and I was busy working on Villain Vault. 
> 
> Stayed up until possibly 2 am to finish this... Zzz...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hershey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948684) by [MockeryLloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockeryLloyd/pseuds/MockeryLloyd)




End file.
